How To Kill
by FlorasFlame
Summary: The meeting of Levi Ackerman and Kagome Higurashi didn't seem like much. He was just a captain in the Scout Regiment, and she was a clever professor of psychology at a college in Wall Sheena. But when the continued murders of elites and noblemen shake the inner wall, their meeting suddenly seems tied by a mysterious string of fate bringing them together. But where will it lead?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The meeting of Levi Ackerman and Professor Kagome Higurashi didn't seem like much. He was just a captain in the Scout Regiment, and she was just a clever professor of psychology at a college in Wall Sheena. But when the continued murders of elites and noblemen shake the inner wall, their meeting suddenly seems tied by a mysterious string of fate.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing but this specific storyline. All characters and locations are owned by either Hajime Isayama or Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**This idea came about after watching some crime dramas. Of course, the current setting of this fic is within the world of Attack on Titan sometime before the Fall of Trost. Kagome's character history will be well-defined throughout the story.**

**As stated in the summary, she is a Professor. I got this idea after the Goodbye Wall Sina OVA episodes, where they mention a college within the walls.**

**I would appreciate the reviews to let me know if this is an idea worth pursuing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Two People**

Down and through the royal capital, Mitras, was where Levi Ackerman had made his way. Mitras was even more grandiose than the other wealthy districts in Wall Sheena, a display of power and luxury that flaunted only the best dressed and most privileged. Crowds were a sea self-importance and excessive ambition, all of which left the captain unimpressed. He would roll his stony, grey eyes at their presentations before returning to his more unbothered expression, not a drop of readable emotion visible on his face. Though, he couldn't convince himself that he was ever_ okay_ with lurking around these areas. And yet, he had no choice but to be there. Commander Erwin Smith had taken him among others to discuss the military budget with the royal government, a task that, while Levi didn't favor, had to be done.

Still, there was one silver lining in this. Deep among the lavish shops and large estates was a small cafe, Emery's, that sold some of the best quality tea within all three walls. And the captain made it a point to treat himself to it every time he was forced to the capital. That and, of course, the unperturbed silence he was granted while he relaxed there.

As he entered, spotting the owner himself at the desk, he noted the few other people that sat around. He could already sense their gossip as it filled the air like the smoke of a cigar.

"They announced the death of Emil Richter today. Did you hear?"

"Another nobleman dead, huh? Think it's connected the one they found last month?"

"I don't know... And the Military Police doesn't seem to have any leads on either cases."

Levi scoffed, _Tch. Has the Military Police gotten so fat and lazy that they can't even solve a high-profile case? _But he quickly shook off the thoughts as he went up to place his order. He felt no need to expend any energy on a matter that didn't concern the Scout Regiment. It wasn't his problem if the people here couldn't do their job. What did civilians expect from a military regiment made up of those who only joined for the benefits of working in the richest and safest wall?

"Ah, Levi of the Scouts. Nice to see you." Emery greeted, "Earl Grey, I presume?"

"Yes, that'd be fine." The black haired man took out the money and handed it over.

"Great. Take a seat and I'll bring it right over." The owner began prepping his order and Levi sat down at an empty table. He had been coming to this establishment for a few years and ordering the same thing every time. It was like a relaxing routine before having to deal with royal council and their filled pockets as they claim there's not enough money to spend on better meals for the scouts.

Emery brought over Levi's order in a small teapot with a teacup for him to pour and drink at his leisure. And he did, enjoying one of the few modest pleasures he allowed himself as he sat quietly in his corner.

Of course, his own silence wouldn't go undisturbed.

A woman entered the cafe, clad in white top and black pencil skirt that stopped at her knees. In her hand, she held a leather briefcase and on her face, she wore a lighthearted grin. As she waltz over to the owner, she stole a glance at the captain curiously before looking ahead once more.

"Hello, Emery. I'll just take a black coffee, spare me any additives." She said definitively.

"Of course, Professor Higurashi." Emery confirmed, "You're preparing for your first lecture tomorrow, right?"

"Yup. It's been a busy past few days." She responded and paid him, "But there's nothing I can't handle."

"That's the spirit." The owner quickly put together her coffee in a large cup and handed it over to her right away, "Here ya go. And good luck with everything. I'm sure you'll do great."

She gave him a quick thanks and looked around, but her gaze lingered once more on the captain as he sat alone at his table. He could feel it on him, curious and intrigued, making his brows furrow. There was nothing friendly about him, that much he was certain. And Wings of Freedom on his uniform certainly shouldn't beg anyone's attention. The scout regiment was considered the lesser of the three sects of the military. And yet, he could already sense where this was going as he let a small sigh escape from his lips.

"Mind if I take a seat, Levi of the Scouts?" Her voice was already laced with amusement as she stood by his table and drawled out his name.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before looking away, "Do whatever you want."

And just like that, she sat across from him, coffee in hand and briefcase resting on the floor beside her. There was a glow on her skin as she took in his harshly indifferent demeanor with an unusual interest.

"I'm Kagome, by the way. Though I have a feeling you weren't gonna ask." Her smirk grew as he turned to lock gazes once more. Raising a brow, the man examined her, searching for any reasons hidden in her playful expression that would clue him in as to why she was trying to _talk_ to him. He wondered if maybe she had a thing for scout men, or maybe she had a thing for disinterested men. Either way, she would have a rough time if she was trying to flirt with him. He had too much going on to spend time on more trivial things. He always had too much going on.

She stared expectantly as Levi just looked away once more, blunt nonchalance being clearly worn on his dulled features as he lazily took a sip of his drink.

"Ahh, the silent, don't-have-time-for-you type." Kagome leaned back in her seat, still amused, "Trying to scare away strangers with that intimidating look on your face, huh? I get it. The people in this district aren't exactly good company. Drug lords, corrupt elites, killers. You never know who you may be talking to."

"And what are you? Just some blathering professor?" The captain huffed coldly.

But she just chuckled and crossed her legs, clearly entertained, "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm more."

Levi rolled his eyes, uninterested in her incessant conversation, the purpose seeming pretty nonexistent as far as he was concerned. Still, she was soaking him in with her eyes, gaze pressing down on his skin like a light graze of gentle fingertips. _Tch, and here I thought have some time to myself. __What shitty fucking luck._

"So, are you familiar with the Richter murder? Seems to be the talk of the town." She continued randomly, words brought together by her silky voice, "I'm sure a Military man like you would know about it, considering Richter was a nobleman on the King's council."

"That's a job for the Military Police. I don't waste my time getting involved in their messes." He spit each syllable out like venom, "Any reason for this shitty small talk?"

"Shitty small talk? You wound me, Levi." The steam from their cups intertwined as she spoke, and her amusement soon fell from her features like the petals of a wilting flower, "... But yes. There is a reason." Her tone dimmed the atmosphere to a light, steady flame as a certain seriousness grew. He questioned it, her motive. Why she had fluttered over to him of all people like a magnetized force. She seemed pensive at the moment and in her eyes he spotted the focus as she formed the words in her throat before speaking once more.

"It's been so long. But I've wanted to thank you..." The words came out softly and genuine, catching the man off guard in a suspended second before he processed them. And even then, he couldn't make sense of them.

For a short pause, the only sound he made was a grunt as he cleared his throat, "Thank me? The fuck are you going on about?"

His choice of language pulled an amuse-filled chuckle from her lips, "It'll seem like nothing to you but, you see, I'm also from the Underground. You know, a young girl among all of _that_. And I got into some trouble with some very bad men... the kind of trouble you don't see yourself making it out of." Levi leaned in, now listening intently to her story with furrowed brows and his jaw clenched, "But those men also got into some trouble with you. I don't know the details, I guess you were getting revenge for someone they hurt, but you came and killed them. And indirectly freed me. So, thank you."

_A__venging someone they hurt? _He clenched his jaw as the memory came back, _...Those piece of shit low lives that Isabel knew. They were absolute scum. And I killed them after they had roughed her up and cut off her pigtail. Could she be talking about them? _But he hadn't remembered seeing her around when he broke into their home and slaughtered them where they stood.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't recognize me, and considering my less than common heritage, you would remember my face." She continued, "But I had been in the bedroom, bruised and scared. When I heard the fighting, I just kept the door opened slightly and watched without making a sound. I couldn't believe it honestly. You were a big name down there and you cut them down with ease."

"Tch, don't look at me like some hero. I wasn't trying to save you." He replied cooly, though his attention was wrapped around her, "Sounds like I was just getting revenge."

"Do you think I cared? I was free. And I'm sitting across of you today only because you saved me." Kagome took a sip of her coffee, "And when I made it out and heard of 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier', some Underground thug turned scout, I just wanted to let you know what you did for me."

His mind worked to process the gratitude, their gazes colliding in the middle, both intense and present. Her lips were curled slightly with her sincerity, something he noticed as he observed her closely. He didn't doubt her story, and there was only one thing he knew about people who made it out of the Underground, and that was that they had to have fought their way out with all they had, either by smarts or pure ruthlessness. It was a fact the captain had experienced the hard way. Either way, here this woman sat, above ground and having acquired some level of personal success. There appeared no visible, lasting injuries decorating her body, and she seemed to be able to function well in society. All of that in itself was a miracle as far as he was concerned.

"The real reason you're sitting here today is because you took an opportunity to survive and did something with it." He looked away, "I just happened to kill the pieces of shit in your way."

"... Is that so?" She cocked a brow at the most encouraging words she ever imagined could come out of his mouth, "You're right. I did take an opportunity and I climbed up as fast as I could. Worked day and night to put myself through college and got a good job, too. And I live in the snottiest part of this little world, the royal capital. I got myself the dream that everyone down there reaches for every single day." Both of their glasses were running low at this point, "... But that doesn't mean that I can't be grateful for the help I had along the way."

Levi finished the final drops of his tea, the last of the warmth sliding down his throat before he placed the cup down next to the now empty teapot, "Then I guess you're welcome."

The skin around her eyes creased with her smile as she watched the man prepare to take his leave. She, too, only had a sip left of her coffee and a place she needed to be.

"Levi, how long will you be in town?" She asked as he stood up.

He took a deep breath, "For a few, busy days."

She held her cup in her hands, looking up at his expressionless face, "Well, if you're not too busy, you should take some time tomorrow to come to my lecture at Lehmann College and see for yourself the product of your indirect saving." She smiled, "It starts at 9. I teach the How To's of human interaction."

The captain merely took a few steps towards the door before looking back at here, "Tsk. We'll see."

And he left, marking the end of their first and fateful meeting.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this introduction chapter. Feel free to review or PM to let me know what you're thinking. I'd love the encouragement and constructive criticism.  
Though, I can assure any and all questions about the characters will be answered.**

* * *

**Hurray for my first fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: The meeting of Levi Ackerman and Professor Kagome Higurashi didn't seem like much. He was just a captain in the Scout Regiment, and she was just a clever professor of psychology at a college in Wall Sheena. But when the continued murders of elites and noblemen shake the inner wall, their meeting suddenly seems tied by a mysterious string of fate.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing but this specific storyline. All characters and locations are owned by either Hajime Isayama or Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**I very much appreciated the feedback on this fic so far. There is a lot more to this story, so stay tuned.** **This is a mystery, so make sure to read between the lines.**

**There is a hint in here that some of the more die-hard Inuyasha fans may pick up on.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lasting Impressions**

Kagome Higurashi scanned the lecture hall from her spot at the front. About 200 seats were organized in tiers on a sloped floor, the farther seats higher up. Students would soon be flooding in and pulling out their notepads in anticipation to learn. To listen. They would be looking towards her, absorbing her words like eager sponges. And she was nervous, of course. But she also felt satisfied standing at the front, her presence demanding attention. And her discretion was guiding the class. She slowly turned to the chalk board to write her name down. _Professor Higurashi. _She had made it to just the right place in life, climbed just the right amount. Even if it was at the expense of her younger self.

"Kagome." Her first name pulled her focus over to a woman strutting towards her, just a few years older, pink eyeshadow flashing across her lids. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with a white ribbon tying it together below her neck.

"Coral... Don't tell me you came to introduce yourself to my class." The professor tilted her head to the side playfully, "It'll be a full room."

The other woman just rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose, "And what would you call me? Your best friend? Partner in crime?"

"My _associate._" Kagome corrected, "We're professionals now. We refer to each other in that sort of manner. As much as you hate it, there's a certain appearance we have to keep up. Or at least, I have to keep up if I'm trying to play the inspiring academic." She pointed to her title now written out nicely on the chalkboard, a reminder of where they now were in life. But Coral seemed uninterested as she just waved off the assumed higher status that came with her position.

"Well, I'm not here for an _introduction_." The brown haired woman scoffed as she drawled out her words, "Just to let you know that..."

Her words trailed off as she heard the big doors in the back open, students slowly piling in. The sound of the eager footsteps quieted Coral, her gaze falling on the different faces, each, once seated, looked back with an innocent, wide eyed expression.

Sighing, she lowered her voice as she continued, "I just wanted to let you know that you're all set to have a stress-free first day. Enjoy it while it lasts... I'll see you later." She turned to leave, walking with a certain sway of her hips and shoulders pulled back confidently. As she reached the door, her fingers curling around the handle, she looked back at Kagome once more. Their eyes met for a brief and mutually understood moment, and then she was gone.

Kagome turned now to give her attention to the room and eyed the masses of youth advantaged enough to even make it to college, each face brushed over with that simple and unguarded glow she used to once have. Unaware. Nescient. And filled with this exaggerated optimism as if the whole world is up for grabs. Or maybe it was. Kagome hadn't quite figured that out yet.

"Alright, class." She took a breath, "I am Professor Higurashi. Welcome to Psychology 210, otherwise known as the How To's of Human Interaction. And, just like the title suggests, this will be a social psych course evaluating specifically how the average mind processes the social world. From your tone, your stance, your look, the words you use and more, you are constantly being evaluated by everyone around you. In contrast, you are constantly evaluating everyone around you. This process happens even when you aren't aware. Does anyone know how?"

A few hands shot straight up and Kagome scanned the room to pick one of the eager students. It was somewhere in those milliseconds that Kagome's attention found itself drawn to a figure leaned against the wall. Though he no longer wore his evergreen cape, instead flaunting a black suit over a white button up, she could still recognize those grey eyes and the stony stare they emitted.

_So, Captain Levi did make it after all..._ She stopped herself from staring, a small smirk playing on her lips before she pointed to a random boy in the front to answer.

"The dual-process theory posits that we have two systems working in our brain, the implicit and explicit." He asserted, standing up in his seat, "The implicit system is unconscious, so we aren't always consciously aware of a stimulus, and even if we're aware of it, we may not be consciously aware of it's effect on our judgement."

"That's perfect." Kagome nodded her head, "So, we may be aware of our judgement of someone, but not how we got to that judgement. For example, if you're in a social setting with new people, you may be aware that you're drawn to someone, call it a _gut-feeling _that that certain person is more interesting. That's explicit, you _know_ you're viewing someone favorably. But what you may not know is that it's because that one person is wearing red."

She paused, watching some of the students blink, heads tilting to the side with intrigue.

"Weird, right? That person may not have even _said_ anything yet, but you're already getting that positive vibe from them that you can't quite explain." She continued with a smirk, "That's because red is a bold color, reflecting power and vitality. Our implicit system reads this and assumed that they have an exciting personality. So, we consciously feel our attention drawn to them, but we aren't consciously telling ourselves that we think they're cooler because of the color they're wearing. Same goes for plenty of factors your unconscious mind processes at all times."

She watched as eager pens made contact with paper, words being scribbled down hastily to keep up. And then there was Levi, blank face watching from his corner, arms crossed as if he was plagued with disinterest. But Kagome knew better than to believe that.

"So, what are they? What are the stimuli our brain uses when evaluating our social world?" She smiled widely, "Knowing them can help you land jobs, get that second date, and master all your relationships. Like I said, this is Psychology 210, the How To's of Human Interaction. Let's get started."

* * *

The class went rather well, better than Levi would have thought. And it had been clear that the students had drank up the words Kagome had waterfalled from her mouth, pages being filled up and wrists sore as they all began to amble out to their next class. He contemplated sneaking out along with them, having fulfilled her request enough. She had seen him, he knew she had. So what else was there to stick around for?

Of course, before he could slither his way into the crowd, the caress of her gaze brushed against him, and he automatically found himself turning to meet it with his own. And that was it. He knew Kagome would no doubt make her way over to him like the magnet she was. And even if he hadn't know her long, he suspected that she would wear that same smirk she has been like a staple expression, lips poked out slightly while the corners were tugged upwards with amusement.

"Ah, Levi of the Scouts." And there it was, that smirk on her face. "I didn't actually think you'd make it." She closed the distance while he stayed leaned against the wall.

"Tsk, I had the time." He replied, "There isn't much else to do around here."

Kagome bit her lip, a light chuckle spilling out, "Well, I'm glad I could momentarily cure your boredom. Of course, that's only if you didn't consider my class completely boring."

Levi huffed, "It was fine. Don't get a big head about it, though."

"Ah. I can already tell that's your version of a compliment." The woman cooed, chin up.

He cocked his brow at that, though, before narrowing his gaze and frowning, "Don't try to read me, Higurashi. I'm not one of your shitty students." It was a dark glare he gave her, frightening to some. And she was almost taken aback by it, blinking twice as her features blanked out. But, soon after, the corners of her lips curved up once more, almost devilishly. She leaned close, their faces centimeters apart. And he was about a few seconds from shoving her away. But, when her lips parted slightly, he decidedly kept still.

"Oh, but you could be, Levi." She held him in a stare momentarily, their breaths colliding. And then, she pulled back. "If you were ever interested, I could teach you a thing or two about the human mind. Maybe even about the whole world." She paused, sucking in a deep huff of air and watching his blatantly displayed irritation as his brow twitched, "... Though, I can already tell you'll turn me down, probably with some snarky comment nonetheless. Though, I'll assure you the offer will always stand. You've got yourself a personal, academic mentor."

"If this is your way of trying to show your shitty gratitude, forget it." He rolled his eyed, "You don't owe me anything. And I don't have time to sit down and play fucking school-time with you." He used his heel to kick off of the wall, preparing to turn and walk out.

"I know I don't _owe_ you." She clarified, stopping him in his tracks. The class was completely empty by now, and the sound of her voice permeating the silence tugged at his attention more than he would have liked. But he listened in, anyways, as Kagome spoke almost effortlessly to him, "I guess you're just one of the more interesting folk to stop by in this uninspiring town."

He clicked his tongue, "Tsk, well unfortunately for you, this damn town will be just as_ uninspiring_ as normal. I'm returning to HQ soon."

"That is unfortunate." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "But hopefully I can teach something more than book smarts into these rich kids; maybe they'll overthrow the state of mind this world operates under. And it'll be less of a bore."

"Are you trying to be some sort of revolutionary?" Levi couldn't decide whether he was slightly amused or just completely tired of her chatter. It was peculiar, how she just _went on_ with him, unphased by what he knew was his display of glaring dispassion. He felt placed out of his element by it. It wasn't like she was some subordinate he could just reprimand for crossing his normal boundaries. He rarely talked to anyone who wasn't associated in some way with the military, nevermind someone as animated as her. And nevermind fucking _twice_.

"A revolutionary? That kind of talk will get me in big trouble." She chuckled, though something about her tone seemed to carry a mystery unsolved. Not that he would pry.

No, he had much better things to do than gallivant through her maze of conversation.

"Then I better get the hell out of here." He scoffed as he turned away from her, facing the door. "Don't count me as someone who might bite my damn tongue to spare you."

And the ticking on clock seemed to grow louder as they reached the end of the dialogue, a metaphorical finishing of a chapter that could be faintly sensed.

"I never figured you were one to bite your crude tongue." She watched him nod slightly as he ambled out through the doors, "Though... maybe we'll see each other again."

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I think I struggled a bit with pulling out the essence of both of their characters. But hopefully, it's not too bad. Kagome's personality is partly inspired by Maddie from the show **_Imposters_**. I imagine her to be rather snarky, scintillating, and amused by any sharp-witted conversation she can get. I find it's much funner to mold Kagome into something like that from her canonical personality. **

**Levi, the other hand, I can only describe as being uninterested in being interested. As in, he is very particular in how he spends his time, and anything unproductive to his goals are mostly not on his radar. I find this to be especially true in how we see him socialize. It's blunt, he doesn't beat around the bush, and he seldom partakes in chit chat that isn't revolving around Titans, strategy, theories, etc. Though, I also feel like no one invites him into it, either. He can easily avoid casual talk because no one will initiate it outside of perhaps Erwin and Hange. That's why it's harder for him to navigate. And that's why it's not easy to try to pull his character out in this sort of interaction with Kagome.**

**So, that is my quick analysis of the two.**

* * *

**I look forward to your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: The meeting of Levi Ackerman and Professor Kagome Higurashi didn't seem like much. He was just a captain in the Scout Regiment, and she was just a clever professor of psychology at a college in Wall Sheena. But when the continued murders of elites and noblemen shake the inner wall, their meeting suddenly seems tied by a mysterious string of fate.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing but this specific storyline. All characters and locations are owned by either Hajime Isayama or Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

**I love the reviews. Though, no Inuyasha-fans have picked up on the hint I left. Perhaps, this chapter will help some of you. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Values**

"So, who was he?" Coral blurted out as she leaned over the mahogany bar top, brow cocked and lips pursed.

Kagome, who was seated across from Coral on one of the many bar stools, shifted her body as she met her gaze somewhat hesitantly, "He? What are you going on about?" Laced in her words was a smooth obliviousness that matched the perplexity she now wore on her face. Though, it was an act; the wide eyes and head tilted ever so slightly to the side was just a mere guise. Kagome could easily figure out who _he_ was considering there was only one out-of-the-ordinary interaction she had with a man that day.

"I know you're playing dumb. I knew you before you could even pull it off this well." Coral maintained, narrowing her eyes even more as she lifted her chin, "That short guy at your lecture. Who was he? He's definitely not a student."

Kagome found her lips twitching upwards as she thought of the oh-so aloof man, "Oh, that guy? Hm. Well, that's just Captain Levi of the Scouts."

Now, the two women were relaxing in an empty bar, a rag in Coral's hand as she wiped down the counter from any spillages from earlier. It was late, the ceiling blocking their view of the velvety sky but the silence of the of sleepy town wasn't lost. The dim light from the few lanterns hung on the walls cast a warm glow over the room, especially as it glimmered on their skin. But even in this peaceful calm, those words as they dripped from Kagome's lips brought Coral to an abrupt standstill.

"A military man? That's unlike you." She paused, shock making it's way through her bones before it lulled and she continued to clean up, "What's gotten into that little head of yours? ... Or do I not want to know? Don't tell me this is some weird fetish."

"Fetish? Hm, can't say it is." Kagome laughed, the flames flickering, "Listen, it's not like that. He's no ordinary soldier, definitely not like those corrupt military police officers." Kagome leaned closer, resting her elbows on the bar top surface, "Do you remember our earlier years in the Underground, back when I got into all that trouble?"

"You mean when those bastard guys kidnapped you? Of course I remember. I went after so many of low-lives trying to find you for over a week." The other woman recalled, wrinkling her nose at the memory, "I made sure to teach you hand-to-hand combat after that. Even then, I always made sure I was around kick the ass of anyone who got close to you."

"Yeah, well... Do you remember what I told you about the man who killed them?" The inky-haired woman asked.

Coral cocked her brow, "You mean that thug? What about him?" She paused as she tried to connect the dots and figure out where her friend was going with this. But in truth, she had blocked off those memories as best she could, never wanting to remember the feeling of not knowing if her best friend was alive. But as the gears in her mind turned like the spinning of the Earth, she suddenly found herself on a track towards the answer.

And it came to her like a ton of bricks.

"Levi of the scouts... He's that legendary soldier they pulled out from the Underground, isn't he...?" But she didn't need her friend to confirm it; she already knew. "...And he killed those guys. Why didn't you ever tell me?" It was more of a demand than a question, the air almost too thick as she gulped it down her throat.

"Well, I don't really know. As soon as I heard about his legacy up here, I kind of knew it was him. I mean, let's be real, there aren't many notorious, short thugs out and about. But I never really thought I'd get the chance to find out. But I finally confirmed it when I saw him at Emery's cafe." Kagome recalled the way he sat there, those memorable eyes staring nonchalantly ahead, "So, I approached him, we talked a bit... and invited him to my lecture. It was really just a gratitude thing. He's heading outta town soon, anyways so it's not like we'll ever have to deal with him again."

"Well, if it made you feel better, then that's good. It's better a scout than an MP." Coral nodded her head in understanding, continuing to clean the countertop just as she had been, "And definitely better than some rich elite. At least the scouts actually do something."

Kagome agreed, thinking of the wings of freedom and how those soldiers wear it so proudly, because at least they know they stood for something. _Freedom_. Such an odd concept. They wanted the freedom to roam, freedom of movement. It was the freedom to access the rest of the world without danger; that was what they fought for. But that was only one kind of freedom. There were plenty of others. Some were denied the freedom to a healthy life, whether it is because they can't afford medicine or because they were locked up in the subterranean city and denied sunlight. Others didn't have the freedom to an education; some groups didn't have the freedom to navigate society safely. Children, women, the poor, the mentally ill, the disabled.

_Freedom_ was a conversation most people weren't ready to have.

The two women casually picked up a conversation about the murders, specifically of the elite Emil Richter, the latest one to shake up Mitras. It wasn't very in depth, both of them just gliding over all of the details like it was just small talk. It was the death, the reaction of the people, the sob story painted and gobbled up. Richter had been a _noble_, afterall.

Coral finished wiping down the counter, placing the used rag over her shoulder and taking a breath, "You know, death has always been a sad part of life. But I can't get over how this world will cry over the death of one man just because of his status, but never bat an eyelash when others are dying too early everyday."

"We've just seen things other people up here haven't. The average person hasn't even realized that they've been taught to value some people over others." Kagome shrugged, "It's always easier for us. We've always had a strong knack for justice."

"I know. But those nobles aren't good people. The elite, especially those _men_, they're monsters... No, they're demons. They don't care about their people at all, and so many suffer everyday because of it." It was a hard truth that made them both feel powerless. Was it inevitable that the system would work against the majority? "And it doesn't help that all these lecherous men treat women like they're disposable unless we prove ourselves in some way."

Kagome shifts in her seat and sighs. _The world has always been a scary place, no matter what era. The weak have had strong people to fight off outwards threats, but who fights for them when the threat is already inside? _She looked at her friend, who was putting away all shot glasses with a strained look on her face. _We fought our way to the surface and both got a respectable educations. But not everyone can do that. And no one should have to fight for these opportunities, even if Coral never did anything with her degree. She never really did care for professional world..._

"Don't you have lectures to prepare for?" The brown-haired woman piped up, "It's getting late. Your students are gonna need you to be in tip-top shape, right?" She didn't give Kagome a chance to respond before she continued, "And I've got to rest before opening this bar up again, tomorrow. Who else is going to keep track of all the gossip?" At the end, she smirked a bit, brightening up the shadows their solemn conversation had brought.

"You're not wrong. Why is it that school always seems to get in the way of everything?" She chuckled, sliding off the stool and planting her feet on ground. "Hey, you know where to find me. It's gonna be getting busy now that the semester started. We both have a lot of work to do."

"You don't need to tell me."

* * *

Levi waited. And waited. All he needed was Erwin to come in after his meeting and say that it was time to leave. Then, he'd be out of this shit show of a town and back preparing for the next expedition. He may never get a break from this job, but at least when he was dealing with Titan strategies, he didn't have to deal with everyone and their politics. It was just a boring game for those pigs, anyways.

_Tch. He's taking a long ass time in there, making me fucking wait while he canoodles with those damn low-lives. _The captain thought, his arms crossed over his chest while his head was dipped low. The seconds were elongated; he had spent far too long in Mitras with all of the flashy, obnoxious citizens. Well, all except for that one woman.

Professor Kagome Higurashi.

_Sure, that woman wasn't exactly nauseatingly gaudy, but I'll be damned if she wasn't __annoying. _He rolled his eyes as he remembered that smirk of hers playing out on her face almost mischievously, the way she just went on with him, dripping words from her lips like the drizzling rain. Talking with her had almost felt like a dance, but only she controlled the rhythm; only her syllables were the beat. Even though it had been a few days since he's seen her, it was still fresh in his mind.

He pushed it out of his head, lifting his head up and looking straight ahead at the wooden door in front of him. All he wanted was for it to _fucking open_. Were these conclusive meetings always this long, or was the commander purposely torturing him? It was honestly getting difficult for Levi not to go in there and drag Erwin out by his neatly brushed blonde hair.

And it wasn't like the captain was particularly impatient normally. He could remain composed and diligent when taking on long and tedious tasks. But damn did he hate just waiting around doing nothing. That's what would bite at him, and it didn't help that his entire time here had already been deadly irritating.

Levi almost missed those big ass Titans.

In the midst of his grumbling thoughts and bitter teeth-grinding that he hadn't even realized he had started doing, the door ahead slowly began to open with a creak. _Even opening the door, Erwin is painfully slow._

"Ah, Levi. Hope I didn't take too long." The commander stepped out and closed the door behind him, hovering over the captain who's silvery gaze narrowed in.

"Fuck you." He grumbled, "Now, let's get the hell out of here."

But Erwin paused, something clearly bothering him, and he pressed his hand against his temple, "Actually, it appears I've got some bad news."

Raising a brow, the captain huffed angrily, "Well, spit it out. Or am I gonna have to wait another hour for you to tell me."

Though, Levi almost wished he hadn't demanded the blonde man tell him. He wished that, instead, he had savored those few seconds that he had thought he would be returning to HQ to finish prepping for the expedition. Fighting Titans sounded like a damn vacation at this point. But instead, he had to watch as Erwin sighed, dropped his hand to his side, and looked over with those icy blue eyes.

"It appears our stay in Mitras isn't quite finished, yet."

Gods, Levi hated this damn district.

* * *

**Honestly, I rushed through this chapter because it has to be one of the least exciting chapters I've ever written. But it holds a lot of important information for those who read carefully.**

**Though, I'd say that this is one of those chapters that will be much funner to go back and read once certain things are revealed. Until then, though, I'm interested to see if anyone has picked up on the hints I've left behind here.**

* * *

**Also, review. I thrive off of reviews.**


End file.
